


Everything Changes

by Nadja_Lee



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Adoption, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Background Relationships, Betrayal, Depression, Drinking, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending, Homelessness, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Infidelity, Moving On, Protective Scott, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-05-07
Updated: 2002-05-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22914751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nadja_Lee/pseuds/Nadja_Lee
Summary: When Jean betrays Scott with Logan, Scott begins a new life. Here he meets a young boy named Remy. When Remy gets into trouble, Ororo comes to Scott's help and together they seek out the help of two new friends; Warren and Betsy.
Relationships: Elizabeth Braddock/Warren Worthington III, Jean Grey/Logan (X-Men), Jean Grey/Scott Summers, Ororo Munroe/Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau/Rogue
Kudos: 27





	1. Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Cristina for the Beta. You're the best!

**Betrayal**

Part 1:  
Scott was glad that Logan was back. Really he was. Logan was a great asset to their cause, he was a great warrior and it pleased Rogue enormously that he was back. He sighed deeply. Who was he kidding? He hated Logan. Well, actually he didn't hate him he just disagreed on his methods even though he had to admit that they often worked. But Jean…Whenever he was around Jean he did hate him. He saw the looks that passed between the two of them, the passion in their eyes. He loved Jean. He loved her more than anything in this world and just the very thought of losing her made him shudder. He took a deep breath.

You are really being ridiculous, Scott. And paranoid. Nothing is happening between them and nothing ever will. Jean loves you. She tells you so often enough, he tried to reassure himself but the thought 'Does she really? Does she really love you or is it just because she is so used to say it that she don't think about it?' kept returning to his mind like an unwanted visitor. No, stop it. You have to trust Jean, he told himself sternly.

Old habits were hard to break and as a child without a family, unwanted, hated and feared he had had no trust in people but Xavier had changed all that when he had saved him from an abusive and manipulative foster father who hated him because of his powers which made him a freak as he said and only kept him around for the monthly check. This was the time to show Xavier, Jean and not least himself that he had changed. He could love and he could trust. For he would trust Jean. With his life without a doubt but also with his heart.

Part 2  
With a small smile on his lips because of his new found peace of mind Scott returned to the reason he was sitting in his half dark office in Xavier's school for gifted youngsters; the mathematics reports he should correct and grade to return them the next morning; Monday. He was the only mathematics teacher in the school and the big pile of reports from all classes on his desk bore witness to that fact. With determination he opened the first report. It was Bobby's. He had calculated the first arithmetical problem right but the next Scott had to look more into. Interesting way to solve that, he thought after he had seen it was right and wrote 'fine' next to it. After having been the whole report through he gave Bobby an A-. He was halfway through Rogue's report and tried as best as he could to not only make some kind of sense of her mathematical logic but also read her handwriting which sometimes made it look like she had written the report in Chinese instead of English.

Suddenly a flicker of movement caught his eye through the big window to the garden. Instinctively he turned to see. Almost out of range of sight he saw two people, their arms closely wrapped around each other and their lips meeting in a kiss. Scott smiled for their happiness. It was probably some of the students. He cast a quick look at the clock, it read 01:45 in the night. Hmm, a little too late for a date, he thought. Maybe he should call them back inside the house. After all they had classes the next day and they knew well enough that they were not supposed to go out alone after midnight if no one knew where they were. He had just decided to go out and have a small talk with them when the cloud, which had covered for the bright moonlight, disappeared and the moonlight bathed the two lovers in a silver light. Scott saw their faces and thought he should die; it was Logan and Jean. He wanted to turn away from them but something made him stand as frozen in place. Even over the distance Scott saw Logan unbutton Jean's dress and the two sank to the ground together.

This can't be happening. It just can't, Scott kept thinking again and again but the scene just before his eyes gave no room for wishful thinking. Hurt and repulsed by the scene in front of him he turned around. Anger as hot as lava floated through him and his first thought was to go out there and tell them exactly what he thought of them, preferable with his eyes open; literally. But years of control held him back. That was not the way. He would only sink to their level. Walking as in trance he reached his and Jean's room. First then did reality hit him full force; he had lost her, he had truly lost her and he started to cry for the first time since an officious teacher in the orphanage had beaten the "softness" out of him when he was a little boy. He cried for what felt like days. He cried for all he had lost, he cried because he had been so stupid as to believe in love again, he cried because he still loved her. When Jean much later tiptoed into bed Scott had cried himself to sleep.

Part 3:  
When Scott awoke the next morning Jean had already left for a medical conference and a part of him was glad while another part of him wished she had been there so he could unleash his pain in anger towards her. He looked at the clock. 07:14 it read. Shit, he thought, the reports. Dressed quickly in a pair of blue cowboy pants and a tight black T-shirt he ran into his office and took out the reports for the children he had before noon, which luckily was only one class because he also had classes in car maintenance and physics. Working as fast as he could he corrected the last reports and was in class only 3 minutes late. Not bad, he thought as he seated himself.  
"Now class, settle down," Scott said and the class became quiet. " I have your reports with me as I promised. Most of you did very well."

He began handing out the reports. Normally he loved teaching but the night's events were still so fresh in his mind that he had trouble concentrating on anything else but the sight of Jean, his Jean in Logan's arms. Time seemed to drag on into the unknown but at last the class was over.

"Remember, pages 78-89 till next time," Scott yelled after them as the class quickly dissolved. He couldn't help but wonder if he would be the one to go through those pages with them or not. His mind and heart was in turmoil and he had still not decided if he would stay at the school or not. His heart was torn in two, one part wanted him to go to get away from it all and lick his wounds in private but the part of him who still loved Jean so very very much wanted to stay just to be close to her even though seeing her every day and knowing she was no longer his would break his heart. So wrapped up in his own thoughts was he that he did not see Logan coming around the corner and a collision was unavoidable.  
" Hey, look where you are going, One-Eye," Logan growled, getting up. The night's events coming back to him full force and for once his anger won over his control. Catching Logan totally of balance he hit him full force in the abdomen and then hit him in the back of his neck, making Logan fall over and gash for breath.  
"How dare you? How dare you?" Suddenly on the edge of tears, his strength leaving him, he screamed;

" I hate you!" and almost ran down the corridor to the safety of his office.

He sat in his chair and tried to collect his thoughts. Now he felt embarrassed by his loss of control earlier. A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts.

"Come in," he said and tried to sound normal and in control. Ororo came in.  
" Jean is back. She is in the library. Alone. I thought you wanted to know," she said softly.  
"Thanks."

Scott went past her to the library. He was so caught up in his own misery that he never saw the look of compassion and maybe more Ororo sent his way.

Part 4:  
" Scott," Jean said happily when he entered the library and went to give him a hug but Scott avoided her embrace. She looked confused at him.  
" Jean, we need to talk," Scott said softly and seated himself in one of the two chairs, which stood near one of the big windows in the library.  
" Okay," Jean said not at all at ease with the situation. Scott sighed deeply.  
" I will be blunt. I saw you and Logan last night."

Jean was about to say something but Scott stopped her.

"No, let me finish."

Or I never will, he thought sadly.

" I need to know only one thing; how long have it been going on?"

His eyes beneath the glasses dared her to lie.  
" Since he came back. A month," Jean answered quietly, not pretending she did not know what he was talking about. Tears were in her eyes.

" I wanted to tell you. Really I did. The time just never seemed right," she said brokenly, her eyes begging for forgiveness. His eyes and voice were cold for his heart was slowly dying.  
"There is only one thing I hate more than betrayal and that is lying. You should have told me. If nothing else I deserved the truth."

He walked over to her and kneeled before her. She was crying and hiding her face in her hands. Gently he took her under the chin and forced her to meet his eyes.

"Don't cry, love. You have what you wanted, you now have Logan."

He smiled faintly to her and then he kissed her gently on the lips, a kiss as light and fine as a butterfly in the summer breeze as he enjoyed this last taste of her. Slowly he stood up and went to the door.

" I will leave. I can't stay," he said pained.  
" No," Jean protested and went towards him.  
" You know…" he began and turned back towards her. "… I really did love you."

He turned around again and mumbled;

"So very very much," and under his breath he added;

"…and I still do"

And then he was gone. Out of the room and out of Jean's life.

Part 5: epilogue:  
It was late Monday night and after having said a brief farewell to the Professor, the children and Ororo, Scott put his last suitcase in his car, a open red sports car, and was about to drive away when Jean came running down the stairs.  
" Scott, wait," she yelled.

He turned his head and looked at her. She stopped a little away from the side of the car. She looked uncomfortable.

"Will…will you be back?" She asked him softly.  
" I honestly don't know," he answered softly.

He turned and was about to start the car when Jean spoke again;  
" You never did ask me if I love you," she said quietly.  
" I don't have to. You may have loved me once but you don't betray and lie to the ones you love," he said gently and she could clearly hear the pain in his voice.

Then he started the car and was gone.

The End of "Betrayal"

Continues in "Lost" – Part 2 of Everything Changes.


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scott finds himself lost and alone after his break-up with Jean but finds unexpected help from Remy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The translations to Remy's French are near the end of this story! And don't worry; it's not much.

**Part 1:**  
Scott had been driving for so long he had lost track of both time and direction. He did not know where he was going nor did he care. He just wanted to get away, he needed to get away. In going as far away from the cause of his pain he hoped to kill it or at least bury it deep in his soul.

He saw a sign saying; "Welcome to Los Angeles" and was a little surprised. Had he really been driving so far? Well, apparently he had. He found a nice looking hotel and ordered a room. When he reached the room he put his suitcases on the floor next to the bed and sat down on one of the two chairs next to the windows and looked out onto the busy street below him. The people on the street looked like puppets from the distance but still puppets with a purpose. He had lost his purpose, his goal and his dreams. Ugh, how he wished he were one of those tiny looking people going somewhere, anywhere.

With a sigh he forced his thoughts back to the present and his situation. He opened his wallet and as expected found it almost empty. The superhero business was not very profitable. He would have to get a job the next morning. He stripped off his clothes and went into the bathroom. Soon the sound of running water filled the room.

" Damn" Scott mumbled as he exited the bathroom some 5 minutes later only wearing a towel around his waist. He had forgotten his shampoo in his bag. Suddenly he stopped cold in his tracks. A young boy of about 16 years was almost standing with his head inside his bag.  
" What are you doing here, young man?" Scott asked him loudly, crossing his arms in front of him.  
" Hmm?" Came the intelligent answer and the boy quickly lifted his head, knocking it up in the table, which Scott's bag had been standing under.

"Ouch," the boy complained and rubbed his head. Then he saw Scott.

"Damn," he mumbled and ran towards the door. Scott caught him before he reached it.

"Hey, let me go, man," the boy demanded and kicked out after Scott.  
"Ouch, stand still," Scott tried to restrain the struggling boy. " I won't hurt you," he added in a calming tone. The boy relaxed and Scott released him. For a moment they just looked at one another. The boy was good-looking, tall but still lower than Scott, he had brown hair and brown eyes that seemed to glow a faint red when the light fell on them. His clothes were ragged, dirty and torn and he spoke with a faint French accent.  
" If you were looking for money you came to the wrong place," Scott said and broke the silence between them.  
" Yeah? Then don't live in hotels. They tend to cost money, mon ami," the boy said with a child's logic.  
" Sit," Scott commanded and guided him towards the only two chairs in the room.

" I'm no dog," he complained but sat.  
" Now who are you and why did you try to rob me?" Scott asked in his lecture mode. The boy looked him up and down as if considering if he should lie or not.  
" Aren't you going to call the police?" He asked, trying to sound as if he did not care either way but failing miserably.  
" I'd rather not," Scott answered and the boy relaxed somewhat.  
" I'm Remy," the boy said, deciding to trust Scott for the moment.  
" I am Scott. Scott Summers. Now, I am going to let you go but don't steal anymore. It is wrong," Scott said lecturing and stood up. Remy did the same and nodded eagerly.

"Yes sir," he said but Scott just knew he was lying. He was half way across the floor to the door when Scott's voice stopped him.  
" Do you have a place to live?"  
" Yes," came the answer a little too quickly.  
"Oh, well. That's good. I was going to say you could stay here but…." Scott began not really knowing why he choose to help the boy but something in Remy reminded him of himself.  
" I could stay," Remy said eagerly and looked at the warm cosy king size bed. It looked warm and comfortable. How long it had been since he had last been warm and safe. He was no fool however and knew he was running a big risk agreeing to Scott's suggestion. In his world everything cost money and a place to stay had to be paid for somehow but Remy was confident that if Scott tried anything he could hold him off with his mutant powers.

"I won't try to touch you. I'll sleep on the floor," Scott said, having guessed his thoughts. Remy nodded, calmer but still not sure if he believed him. Well, the coming morning would tell for sure.

"Take a bath. I will find something for you to wear," Scott pushed the boy towards the bathroom. Soon, over the sound of running water, Scott heard the faint sound of a French love song that sounded faintly familiar. It reminded him of Jean, yet everything reminded him of Jean, so instead of thinking more about it he looked through his suitcases to find something for Remy to wear. He laid a pair of black pants and a woollen black shirt to him.

**Part 2:**  
" Now, we are going to get a few things straight," Scott said as he and Remy sat the next morning in a small breakfast restaurant eating for the last of his money.

"You will not lie, betray or steal from me," Scott continued. Remy nodded in between bits of his chocolate muffin. To Remy's somewhat surprise Scott had kept his word and slept on the floor, not coming one inch of him. Because of that Remy had found he trusted Scott. Maybe there were heroes left in this world after all, he thought with light amusement.  
" You have parents?"  
" No."  
" Guardians? Someone who will miss you?"  
" No."  
" Where did you live before we met?"

Remy made a gesture towards the park and street they could see from the restaurant.  
" Where I wanted to," he answered, defiance in his voice. On the street, Scott thought and felt sorry for the boy.  
" I suppose you haven't been going to school?" Scott guessed. Remy nodded.

"Okay, well you are going to now."

Scott looked through the job advertisements in the paper and found one that caught his eye. A local public school ' The Claimant School' was looking for a full time teacher in mathematics, physics, English literature and car maintenance, the latter being an optional subject. It was a combined grade and high school.

"You know this place?" Scott asked and showed Remy the article. Remy nodded.  
"It's in a rough neighbourhood. Not a place where teachers like to come."  
" Okay, we are going there," Scott said and stood up.  
" We?" Remy asked disbelieving and followed him out. "Remy, cet homme va être votre démantèlement[1]." Remy whispered to himself under his breath.  
" I heard that!" Scott said.  
"Grand. Au juste de ce que j'ai besoin. Un homme instruit. [2]" Remy said sarcastically. Scott laughed for the first time since he had found Jean in Logan's arms.

**Part 3:**  
"Excuse me but can you tell me where the principal's office is?" Scott asked one of the two police officers who stood by the metal detectors at the entrance of the school.  
"When you get in just follow the signs," the officer answered and gestured for Scott and Remy to go through the metal detector. They did and following the spray-painted signs Scott knocked on the principal's office.  
" Come in," a voice said and Scott and Remy entered.  
" Hey, I am Scott Summers and this is my…..son," Scott said and nodded towards Remy.  
" Write him in here," the principal said disinterested and gave Scott a paper that he signed.  
" I came about the job," Scott said as he gave him back the paper.  
" Did you?" The principal, Jameson, Scott read his name was, asked surprised. " Why the Hell would you want to work here?" He asked and gestured towards his room and the rest of the obviously badly kept school.  
" I need the money," Scott answered, annoyed at the man for his distaste in his own work.  
" Very well, it's your funeral. Write here," Jameson pushed another paper towards Scott and when he had signed it he gave him his timetable.  
" Don't you have any other mathematics teachers here?" Scott asked surprised at his long schedule with classes for all ages.  
" No. No one else wanted the job," he said and made a dismissive gesture.  
" Wait. What class is….my son to go in?" Scott asked when he was almost out.  
" Pick one," James said disinterested with his eyes on his papers.  
" Thanks," Scott mumbled sarcastically under his breath as he and Remy walked out.  
"Just how old are you?" Remy asked as they walked down the corridors, Scott in search of the book store to pick up the books he wanted to teach from in his first class today, the 10. Grade.  
" Twenty- three. Why?" He asked as they reached it and Scott found the books he wanted to use.

"Here, hold these," Scott said and put stables of books in Remy's arms while he looked for other books he could use. All the books were in poor condition but it had to do.

"You can just start in my first class, the 10. Grade," Scott added and took some of the books back from Remy as they moved down the corridor towards the classroom.  
"Yeah, yeah. Whatever. But back to me being your SON. You are 23 and I am 16. I thought you were a arithmetic teacher."  
"I am but I had to come up with something quick, ok? Besides having first said it, it would be more suspicious to change it half way than let it be," Scott said, more annoyed with himself than Remy. " Let's just say you are my kid brother if anyone are to ask again, okay?" He added.  
" Okay," Remy agreed.

Scott took a deep breath before he entered the classroom. Here goes nothing, he thought grimly.

**Part 4:**  
It was a battlefield. At least this classroom looked and sounded like it.  
" Okay, class settle down," he yelled as loud as he could in the hope of making himself heard above the noise of chatter and music if that awful noise could even be called music. The class totally ignored him. Ok, if that's the way you want it, Scott thought and went over to the radio and disconnected it. He placed it on his desk.

"Now, maybe we can get started."  
"Who the hell do you think you are?" A young man asked him threatening and stood up, obviously the leader of this little rebellion. Scott went to him.  
" I think I am the teacher here and you the student so that means you sit down and shut up unless I tell you otherwise, got it?" Scott asked harshly, his eyes glowing red beneath his glasses. Startled the boy fell back down on his chair.

"Good. Now I will teach you but whatever you wish to listen is up to you. I …" Scott began, turning his back to the boy and walked towards his desk and did not see the boy taking a knife from his pocket and going after Scott.  
"Scott, Derrière Vous![3]," Remy yelled and switched over to French as he always did when he was excited, and Scott quickly turned around and kicked the knife out of the boy's hand and for good measure twisted his arm behind his back.  
" If I am to die by back stabbing it will not be from yours," Scott hissed and his eyes glowed dangerously. "Either get out or stay and do as I tell you," Scott demanded and released the boy.  
" Ha, I don't need to hear this," he said defiantly and his eyes settled on the knife that lay on the floor.  
" I wouldn't if I was you," Scott said pleasantly but with a dangerous edge.  
" I'm out of here. Who are with me?" He asked the class. A few went to him but the rest of the class pretended they did not hear him.

"You are idiots. All of you. Do you really believe he gives a shit about any of us?"

No one answered.

"Ah," he growled in frustration and left with his small group.  
"Now, as I was about to say you can either listen to me or not. That is up to you. But while you are in my classroom you do as I say or you leave," Scott said and took up the knife as he moved towards his desk.

" But know this: Only through knowledge will you ever be something. Someone more than you are now. You all have that power in you to make something of yourselves. I am giving you a chance to use it."

Scott had reached his desk and thrust the knife into the table with a loud noise. Then he handed out the books.

"Good, now we can start. Open your books on page one."

**Part 5: Six months later:**  
Ring, ring!  
" Okay, please read chapter 4 till next time and I expect your homework on chapter 3 next Monday as well."

The class quickly dissolved and Scott caught Remy before he went out as well.

"Remember to be home at six."  
"Ouais. Sûr. [4]" Remy answered, his left hand safely inside Ruth's black one. Remy was one of the few white students and that, together with his French charm of course, made him very popular with the girls, in the beginning simply because he was different and interesting and later because his charm was in some way irresistible. Sometimes Scott wondered if his charm could be a mutant power or something.  
"Bye, Scott," Ruth called after him as Remy pulled her with him before he shut her effectively up by putting his lips over hers. Scott half smiled at them before the well-known pain of Jean came back to him and his smile became a frown. But Remy had helped him cope with the pain of Jean in ways he had never imagined. When he had left New York and Jean he had been sure he would never smile again, not even for a moment in time yet here he was, able to forget his pain for just a moment. And he owned that glimmer of hope, that flicker of happiness that he had to Remy, a boy who had become like the brother he had told people he was. Like the brother he had never had.

Remy had stayed with Scott since their first meeting and Scott had helped him caught up on his studies and Remy had learned to trust Scott completely, finally able to believe that there really was people who cared about others. Besides buying him clothes and putting him in school Scott had also taken Remy to the doctor to get him checked out. He had been worried that he could have had AIDS. He knew that it was hard to survive on the streets and though Remy had never said it Scott knew that he had probably had to sell himself when times were hard. He had been very relived to learn that though Remy had caught some illnesses which were unavoidable considering his life he didn't have AIDS or any other deadly illness.  
" Mr. Summers?"  
" Yes?"

Scott turned towards Charlotte, the nicest but also most quiet of the students in his class.  
"Have I done this right?" She asked and showed him a piece of paper. Scott read it through.  
" Yes, this is very good but you can also do like this," Scott showed her. She listened intensely to him with stars in her eyes.  
" Ok, now I think you should go out to the others."  
"Alright," she said sadly and went out.

Scott sighed. He knew that Charlotte had a crush on him but even though she was a nice girl with skin like mocha and hair as black as the raven his heart was still too hurt to even open up to the possibility of love again. Besides she was a student and he never got involved with students.

**Later that day:**  
The clock on the wall read 20:30 and Remy still wasn't back. Damn, didn't the boy know how to read the time? Ever since Remy had run into some trouble with the police down at the mall where he had hardly gotten away Scott had given him curfew at 18 o'clock in the hopes that it would make him stay out of trouble. Scott had found a small apartment five months earlier where he and Remy now lived but Scott's salary barely cut it and sometimes money did seem to appear when he needed them the most. He knew Remy had something to do with that even though he had told him repeatedly to stop stealing.

Oh, to Hell with it. I am going after him and when I find him…Scott thought and grabbed his coat.

**Part 6:**  
Scott went to the mall and started looking for Remy but he couldn't find him.

Think, damn it. If you were Remy where would you go?

The answer came to him when he walked past a jewellery store that Remy had had an eye for. Scott had repeatedly warned him off because of the rumour that it was a blind for a drug dealer's money laundering. Scott looked into the store but still couldn't find him. He saw that the store had a room behind the shop, which lead to an alley. Fearing the worst and hoping the best he ran to the ally. As he came close to where the store joined the allay Scott could hear voices and the agonising sound of someone in pain.  
" That will be enough. Hold him up," a voice said. Scott came around the last corner and saw two men holding a bleeding and bruised Remy between them while another man, probably the one who had spoken before, held a gun to his temple.  
" Noooo," Scott yelled and without thinking twice he quickly aimed at the gun and lifted his glasses. Red energy shoot from his eyes and the gun exploded. Without his visor he could barely control the energy nor really guide it but the three men did not know that. As he stood there, his eyes glowing red he looked like the Cyclops he was named after.

" Run, he's a mutie. A freak," the man on the left side of Remy said and ran off. The other man did the same and Remy fell to the ground with a small gasp of pain.  
"Come back, you idiots," the third man yelled after them.

" If you want something done properly, you have to do it yourself," he added and took out a knife with his left hand since Scott's energy blast had crippled his right one. He put the knife at Remy's throat.

"Don't," Scott pleaded but knew he would kill him anyway. He had only one chance and it was to act now. He did not like that Remy was so close to where he had to shoot but he did not have any other choice. Mumbling a prayer he thought he had forgotten long ago he quickly aimed and fired. The man screamed in agony as red energy destroyed the knife and everything close to it. With his heart in his throat Scott ran to Remy and knelt beside him. He gathered the boy in his arms and began to carry him away.  
" Hey, man. What about me?" The man asked him pained.  
" Frankly, I don't give a damn," Scott said coldly and continued to run away. When he came out on the open street with Remy he could see all the bruises and cuts he had all over. He was no doctor but he had been in enough battles to know that he had gotten a rough beating with at least a few broken ribs. But the thing that caught his eye was the angry red bruise which covered half his face and which had made a small cut in his head. It was his energy beam that had done that, Scott knew it. Just as he knew that a cut to the head could be fatal or worse. He gently put Remy on the front seat of his car and drove like a mad man to the hospital. He has to be okay. He just has to. That was all he could think of.

Please let him be okay.

**Part 7:**  
" Are you Scott Summers, Remy LeBeau Summers' brother?" A doctor asked.  
" Yes," Scott answered and jumped up from the chair in the waiting room.

"Is he going to be okay, doctor?" Scott asked him nervously.  
" You better sit down."  
" I want to know," Scott said, too nervous to sit, He is dead. Oh, God he is dead.

" He had some superficial cuts and cruises and three broken ribs. What concerns us is the strange energy burn to his head."

The doctor sighed deeply.

" It has left him in a sleep like coma and we don't know if he will ever wake up. The good news is that he seems to have some kind of mutation that results in his body lying in static, just like sleep. He could quite possible "sleep" like this for the rest of his life without needing nourishment. A very interesting condition, to be sure. "

The doctor saw how sad Scott looked and smiled friendly to him.

" Everything will be fine. After all it was not your fault," the doctor said and excused himself when he was called over the intercom.

But it was. It is all my fault, Scott thought sadly and buried his head in his hands. All my fault. All my fault.  
" We need to see him."  
" Sorry it is not possible. No one is allowed to see him. Please come back tomorrow."

" This boy may be a wanted felon. We have to see him."

The voices awoke Scott from the slumber he had fallen into from sheer exhaustion. He saw two police officers argue with a nurse and pointing towards Remy's room.

Oh, no. It looked like things had just taken a turn from bad to worse. Remy hated being robbed of freedom like any man would. After all the wrong he had done Remy the least he could do was to ensure that he was free to find his dreams. He wasn't going with them.

He deserves better, more than a life in imprisonment or at an orphanage, Scott thought determined and sneaked into Remy's room. The sight of Remy lying in bed with his eyes closed, looking close to death made his heart ache in agony.  
"Come on. We are getting out of here," Scott whispered to him and gathered Remy in his arms.

**Part 8:**  
Scott looked at Remy out of the corner of his eye. He looked so still, like death.

Oh God, please let him be ok, Scott prayed fanatically. He had to be ok. He just had to.

'You are now leaving Los Angeles,' a sign said and Scott drove once again away with nowhere to go and nowhere to be. Only this time his heart was even heavier than before because he had found a brother and lost him again.

It is all my fault. That thought kept ringing in his head again and again and his eyes clouded with tears that he angrily blinked away.

You should have known better. You know how dangerous your eyes can be, Scott scolded himself sternly, not making his mood any better.

Everything I love, everything I touch ends up dead or broken. The thought ran through him like an unwanted reminder of days gone by.

It's all my fault. It is all my fault.

Alone a red car speeded across the land with nowhere to go and nowhere to hide.

Alone and lost.

Alone, always alone.

The End of "Lost"- continues in "Praise the Goddess"

Translations from French:  
[1] French for " Remy, that man is going to be your undoing."  
[2] French for " Great, Just what I need. A educated man."  
[3] French for "Behind you!"  
[4] French for " Yeah. Sure."


	3. Praise The Goddess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ororo finds Scott and helps him cope

**Part 1:**  
It had been two months since Scott had left Los Angeles with Remy. Since then he had tried countless doctors and used almost all his money in search of someone who could help Remy but to no use. He just won't wake up. Scott had heard rumours of a psychic woman in Manhattan with the power of healing who had healed the rich playboy Warren III. It was probably nothing but by now Scott was desperate enough to try anything. Even if it meant going back to what he had left behind. He had found an alright hotel some 100 miles outside Manhattan where he had stopped with Remy. Now with Remy safely in his room upstairs in one of the two beds, he sat in the bar. He was still amazed that Remy's body did not die but it didn't. It was as if he only slept. If only he would wake up. Gods, it was all his fault. As always when he had just a few minutes to himself the awful moment where he had wounded Remy came back to him and he relived one of the worst moments in his life; the moment where he knew that he may had permanently comatosed a young man who was as a brother to him. First now did he fully understand the agony that Rogue had to live with, always afraid of even the slightest touch of fear she would permanently cripple someone who came too close. Well, it seemed Rogue was not the only one with powers which always ended up hurting the once they cared for.  
"What shall it be, handsome?" The young female bartender asked him with a wink.

" Bourbon, straight" Scott answered.

Once, it seemed a lifetime ago he had rarely touched alcohol, now it was all that helped him through the night to live yet another lifeless day. As the days ran past he needed more and more alcohol to silence the ever-present voice that kept whispering 'It is your fault. You did this to him.'

After five glasses it was beginning to quiet down, after ten he was getting there and long into the night he felt neither remorse nor much of anything else. He was feeling sleepy and his eyes were in his drink when a shadow fell over him and a faintly familiar voice said;  
" Scott! Scott. It is you!"

**Part 2:**  
Scott slowly turned his head and looked down and up at the owner of the voice. Long nice brown legs, a white T-shirt and white hair: Ororo.  
" Oroooooooooro," Scott said drunkenly and tried to reach out to her but almost fell down from the chair, which he found very funny.  
" Scott. What in the name of the Goddess have you been doing to yourself?" She asked dismayed and looked at his crumpled clothes and hair and the several weeks old stubble of beard on his cheeks. He looked several years older than last she had seen him even though it had only been little over 10 months.

" Why, Bright Lady, I have been working and then I killed my best friend," he said drunkenly and smiled stupidly at her.

Then pain returned to his eyes and he took a big swallow of his drink before he fell down on the floor.  
" Oh, Scott," Ororo said softly and tried to pull him up.

" Here, let me help you," the bartender said and together they got Scott to his room and on the free bed.

" If I were you I would take better care of my man," the other woman said and disappeared.

" He is not my man," Ororo whispered into the silence and she almost felt her own words mocking her.

**Part 3:**  
" Ugh, my head," Scott moaned and took his hands to his thumping head.

" Here."

Ororo handed him two pills and a glass of water.  
" Thanks," he said and swallowed the pills. Then he looked more closely at Ororo.

" What are you doing here?" He asked her and carefully sat up in bed.

He still wore the same clothes as the day before and tiptoeing he went into the bathroom. Ororo stayed out of sight on the other side of the door.  
" I wanted to find you."  
" And now you have so you can leave again," Scott said harshly.  
" Very well. If that's what you want."

Scott could hear the hurt in her voice and quickly grabbed her by the arm before she got out.  
" No, wait. I ….I didn't mean it like that. It is just…." He ran a hand through his hair.  
" It has been some hard months," he said softly. Ororo laid a comforting hand on his cheek.  
" I know."

Scott opened his eyes wide beneath the glasses and looked shocked at her.  
" How did you know?"  
" The professor was worried for you. He just picked up some confused and hurt feelings and he guided me here," Ororo explained. She lowed her eyes, a little shy because she feared he would see her coming as intruding in his privacy and her cheeks reddened. Scott was only wearing a small white towel around his waist and nothing else.

" Oh…. I will let you get dressed," she got out, blushing. Scott smiled faintly at her. She was a very beautiful woman and blushing became her.

**Part 4:**  
" ….so we came here," Scott ended his tell of his life these past months. He and Ororo sat on Remy's bedside and Ororo stroked the boy in a calming manner over the forehead.

"How does his illness work?" Ororo asked concerned.

"It's like he's sleeping. He doesn't need food or water. The doctor said it was like his body was in static, no change in it of any kind," Scott explained, his voice sad.

"He's a mutant?" Ororo guessed.

"He hasn't told me but yes I'm sure he is. That must be why he reacts like this to….." he couldn't bring himself to say it. Couldn't say 'he reacts like this to the wound I gave him'.  
" It wasn't your fault, Scott. You tried to save him. You had no other choice," she said gently, her eyes catching his.  
" I know," he answered softly but she could see that months alone with his thoughts and guilt had convinced him otherwise. "Thanks, Ororo."  
" You're welcome, my friend. You know that."

Ororo looked at Remy again.

" Come, let's get him to that doctor you have heard off."

**Part 5:**  
" Look, I don't know what you are talking about and I don't even know who let you in," Warren said from behind his deck where he sat and looked at Scott and Ororo. Warren was a nice handsome young man with blond hair and blue eyes, which at the moment was staring with irritation at his two uninvited visitors.  
" But I have heard of this psychic woman who saved you," Scott insisted.  
" You have read too many magazines. Mutants are not real. Now remove yourselves from this office."  
" Now look here, mister. I didn't drive half way across the country for…" Scott began angrily but a gesture from Ororo stopped him.  
" We have a very sick child with us. Please help us," she said and Scott could see Warren battling against himself and a part of him understood. To admit to being a mutant was dangerous in this time and age.  
" I am sorry. Truly I am but I can't help you," Warren said sadly.  
" You may not have to tell Ororo where this woman is but you WILL tell Storm, Mistress of the Elements," Ororo said and with a thought a great wind appeared inside Warren's office.  
" What the…" Warren began as the wind made paper and pictures fall to the ground. The wind began to tear at his clothes and before Ororo and Scott's eyes they saw wings unfold from behind the man's back. Just like an Angel.  
" What is going on here?" A woman's voice demanded to know and Ororo's wind settled down.

" Angel, are you alright?" She asked concerned and ran to him, taking up a protective position in front of Warren.

" Who are you? What do you want?" The beautiful woman, Chinese with an English accent, demanded of them.  
" We mean you no harm. We came looking for the psychic woman with healing powers who is rumoured to have saved your…. friend here," Scott nodded towards Warren who she still stood protectively in front of.  
"You have found her. I am Betsy, called Psylocke. Now what do you want of me and my husband?"

**Part 6:**  
" I can't promise this will work," Betsy warned as she looked down at Remy who lay on Warren's desk which had been cleared for the purpose.  
" You are my last hope," Scott said desperately.  
" Gee, thanks. Just what I needed to hear. It did my nerves a world of good," she complained. Angel came to her and took her hand in his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

" Here goes," Betsy mumbled and lay her left hand on Remy's forehead while still holding on to Angel's with her right one. For a moment is seemed as if nothing happened. Then Scott felt and saw the power in Betsy going through her and into Remy. With a small cry the power left her and she fell unconscious to the floor.  
" Betsy," Warren cried and gathered her safely in his arms.  
" Is she ok?" Scott asked.  
" She will be. She is just exhausted," Warren answered softly and looked at his wife with love in his eyes. A moan made Scott look towards Remy. He was moving. He was coming around. Remy blinked and sat up.  
" Scott? Est-ce que c'est vous?[1]" he asked disorientated, still groggy and looked at him.  
" Yes. You're alive!" Scott said happily and gathered him in his arms.  
" Hey, I need to breathe," Remy complained with a smile.  
" Sorry," Scott said sheepishly.  
" `S ok."  
" Remy, your hand. It's glowing," Ororo said shocked.  
" Hmm?" Remy said and looked down at his hand with which he held onto the desk. " Oh, no." Remy quickly jumped down from the table.  
" Down, everyone," Scott yelled and pulled Remy and Ororo behind a big chair where he laid himself protectively over them. Soon a blow sounded and when Scott looked at the table again there was nothing but firewood left of it.  
" Did I forget to mention that I'm a mutant, mes amis[2]?" Remy asked Scott sheepishly.

**Part 7:**  
" Thanks for all your help. If there is anything at all I can do…" Scott said as he, Ororo and Remy bid Warren and Betsy farewell the next day much to Remy's dismay as they had been staying as guests in Warren's rich home.  
" I know," Betsy cut him off. With a last grateful look on the happy couple Scott got into the car where Remy and Ororo already waited for him and drove away.  
" I have a feeling we are going to see a lot more to those two," Ororo said as she waved at them.  
" I hope so," Scott answered " They are…" He stopped himself.  
" Good for the cause? I thought you said you have lost your faith. Don't tell me you are getting it back?"

Scott half smiled at her.  
" Not just yet but I'm getting there."

Ororo looked sympathetically at him.  
" I know it will be hard for you to see Jean and Logan again but it had to happen sooner or later. You can't run forever."

She looked at Remy who had fallen asleep on the back seat. " Besides, Remy needs guidance with his mutant powers and the best place to do that is with Xavier."

Scott nodded. That was true but still... How could he face Jean again? How could he face any of them after the way he had just taken off? He should have stayed, he knew that now.

" You needed your space. Now is the time to go back and bury your ghosts," Ororo said softly, guessing his thoughts.

Scott smiled nervously at her.

" I will be with you all the way. You can do it. I know you can as long as you keep remembering that you aren't just the leader of the X-men but also a man," Ororo said softly and laid her hand over his. Now his smile was real for the first time in many months.  
" I don't know what the future will bring but we will face it together," he stated determined and with his eyes he gathered Remy in his statement.  
" That we will. That we will," Ororo said softly. They were going home. Finally, the future seemed bright. For a Cajun, a Goddess and a Leader there just may be a hope for a future. Together.

End part 3. Continues in "A New Beginning"

Translations from French:  
[1] French for " Is that you?"  
[2] French for "My friends"


	4. A New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm and Scott finally finds love-together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things in [this] are French translated to English.  
> *mmmm * is telepathically thoughts spoken in the mind. " mmmmm " is spoken out loud.

**Part 1:**  
Scott had feared coming back to the X-mansion but he should have known better. The professor had acted as if he had just been gone for a few hours and the children had been overjoyed to see him even though their enthusiasm stilled somewhat when Bobby pointed out that now that Scott was back the school had once again an arithmetic teacher. Scott's return had gone even more smoothly because neither Jean nor Logan was at the mansion at this time. They were in Japan taking care of some business of Logan's. But sooner or later they would be back and even if he didn't owe Jean an apology he felt he owed Logan one. He knew Logan well enough to know that he wouldn't go anywhere he wasn't invited and a part of him understood Logan even though he still felt he had acted wrongly. Logan was a man of basic wishes and needs who almost always let his feelings control his actions. Logan wanted Jean and didn't like Scott. Jean had offered and he had received and for Logan that was all there was to it.  
" Mr. Summers, would you explain this again?" John asked Scott and got his thoughts back to the present. He had been back for two months now and things had slowly settled down. Scott had gone back to teaching classes and leading the X-men, Remy had joined the school and developed quite a crush on the young Rogue but as with all boys she kept him at arm's length.

Ring, ring. The bell ran to say that the class was over.  
" Okay, class dismissed," he looked at John. " I can explain it to you again in this break," Scott offered. John looked at his friends going to break.  
" Nah, that's ok," he said and ran out.  
" Ohhh, come on, Petite. Just you and ah and the moonlight. Fleur romane de volonté, mon amour [Romance will bloom, my love]," Remy tried to smooth talk Rogue with a soft gleam in his eyes.  
"Ah said no," Rogue said firmly but a small smile curved her lips.  
" Uh, Cherè. You are breaking my heart," Remy said and put his right hand over his heart in a suffering gesture. Rogue half smiled at him as she hurried after Kitty and Jubilee.  
" How's it going?" Scott asked Remy with a smile he tried very hard to hide.  
" Just great, Mon Ami, just great," Remy said darkly and hurried past him. Scott couldn't hide his laughter anymore and laughed out loud. Remy had tried to seduce every girl in the school when they had arrived two months earlier. Jubilee had sent him away with fire running after him, compliments of her mutant hands. Kitty had gently but firmly declined his invitation for dinner but when Remy had stolen a kiss from her he had gotten in trouble with Kitty's long time boyfriend, the strong but normally silent Peter. It had taken some explaining and quite some diplomacy on Scott's part to get Remy out of that one. But then he had seen Rogue and the poor boy had fallen head over heels in love with her. Or so he said. Rogue still rejected all his attempts at a closer relationship much to Remy's dismay but so far only his pride had been damaged.  
" What's so funny?" Ororo's kind voice cut through his thoughts.

**Part 2:**  
" Oh, hey Ororo. It was just Remy and his continued pursuit of Rogue." Scott smiled at her. " I am actually beginning to feel sorry for him"  
" Don't. If it is love it will last," Ororo said lightly but something in her voice made Scott look intensely at her. Since Ororo had found him and Remy a few months ago, they had become closer and Ororo had helped him cope with both the loss of Jean and his guilt over Remy's illness. Scott had always counted Ororo as a friend but when he was with Jean he had often forgotten all but her and now he regretted that. Ororo was one of a kind and he found that he enjoyed her company enormously. She was a good friend that he cared deeply for.

" Oh well. I better go. I have to teach a history class next," Ororo said quickly as Scott's warm but investigating glance made her fell self conscious. She quickly exited the room.  
" Damn, damn," Ororo mumbled as she went down the corridor. She was so wrapped in her own thoughts that she didn't see Betsy going in the opposite direction.  
" Why don't you just tell him?" Betsy asked and Ororo stopped.  
" Oh, I didn't see you. What are you doing here?" Ororo asked the other woman, feeling embarrassed for being caught like that.  
" Warren wants to give some money to the school," she said and as she saw Ororo's look of protest she added with a smile; " Don't worry. He has enough of them."

Betsy looked Ororo up and down. " Why haven't you told him how you feel?" She asked her interested.  
" Because I…What do you mean?" Ororo asked, faking innocence.  
" You know what I mean. You love Scott."

Ororo looked sharply at her.  
" How did you know?"

Betsy smiled gently at Ororo.  
" My friend, you are broadcasting those emotions as clearly as if you held up a sign."  
" Oh."  
" So what are you waiting for? Go for it!" Betsy said impatiently.  
" Maybe he doesn't feel the same. And besides I….I got to go," Ororo said and practically ran down the corridor. Betsy looked after her and an idea came to her.

**Part 3:**  
" Are you sure this is a good idea?" Kitty asked her conspirators.  
" Sure, che…" Remy cast a quick glance at Peter " Hmm, sure. After all Betsy arranged the reservation and all. All we got to do is get them there."

He looked over Kitty's shoulder at the letter she was writing.  
" Now, this is for Ororo and this is for Scott," Kitty said and gave Jubilee the letter they had made for Ororo and Remy the letter they had made for Scott. " Go, go," she said and waved at them.  
" Stormy, there is a letter for you," Jubilee said, coming into her office with all the mail and their letter on top.  
" Oh, just put it on the desk," Ororo said and continued to water her exotic plants.  
" I think it is important," Jubilee pressed and waved the letter in front of Ororo so she could see it. Ororo sighed.  
" Okay," she said and took the letter. She did not see that Jubilee was smiling like a small sun when she quietly exited the room. Ororo opened the letter and read:  
" Dear Ororo,  
It is important that I speak with you.  
Please meet me at this address at 18:30"

There was an address for a fine restaurant and the letter was signed Cyclops. How strange, she thought. It must be something very important X-men business, she decided.  
" Scott, there is a letter for you," Remy said as he entered Scott's office without knocking.  
" How many times have I told you to knock?" Scott said, his eyes still on his papers.  
" I don't remember," Remy tossed the letter on Scott's desk in front of him. Scott opened the letter and read

"Dear Scott,  
It is imperious that I speak with you.  
Please meet me at this address 18:30"

There was an address for a fine restaurant and the letter was signed Storm. How strange, he thought. It must be something very important X-men business, he decided.

**Part 4:**  
" You can't wear that," Jubilee said as she, Kitty and Rogue came into Ororo's bedroom.  
" Why not?" Ororo asked. It was just a pair of pants and a t-shirt. Good question, Kitty thought, After all she thought she was going to an "x- business" meeting and not a date.

" It's a fine restaurant. You need to blend in," Rogue said and the other girls nodded eagerly.  
" Well, if you think so…," Ororo said uncertainly.  
" Oh, we do," Kitty said. " Rogue, see what's in her closet."  
"Hey, now that's …," Ororo began as Rogue began searching through her things.  
" Look at this," Rogue interrupted and brought forth a beautiful fine white silk dress that would surely do Ororo's figure every right.  
" Wow," Jubilee said stunned.  
" I bought it long ago," Ororo said defiantly but the truth was she had brought it in hopes of Scott would finally notice her if she wore it. But as time had past she had had to admit that the only woman Scott had had eyes for had been Jean and she had gotten to a point where she had doubted he would do more than tell her not to catch a cold in a fatherly voice if she was to walk around naked. Scott's break-up with Jean had changed all that. Maybe, just maybe the dress had some magic after all.

" Ok, I will wear it," Ororo said as if it was a big sacrifice she was making while in fact she was happy inside. Some 15 minutes later she flew towards her destiny and if anyone saw her they would think they had seen a Goddess for her beauty and grace was unmatched in the world.

**Part 5:**  
" Now, this is all wrong."  
" You can't wear that," Remy, Bobby and John said when they went into Scott's room and saw what he wanted to leave in.  
" Why not?" Scott asked and looked at himself. He had blue cowboy pants and a white t-shirt on.  
" Honestly, you should know better," Remy said in a good imitation of Scott's lecture voice. " You are going to a fine restaurant. You need to blend in."  
" Lets see what we have here," Bobby said and opened Scott's closet.  
" Hey," Scott protested as Bobby searched his things and threw clothes he found 'unworthy' on the floor.  
" Yes, this will do nicely," Bobby said and took forth a tuxedo from within the darkness of Scott's closet.  
" Yes, wear that," Remy said eagerly. Scott looked at the garment. It had been very expensive he remembered. He had brought it in hopes of it being his wedding clothes but that was not to be.  
" Very well," Scott said as if he was about to make a big sacrifice but in fact inside he was happy. Happy that he should meet Ororo and somewhere hidden deep inside him he was happy that she would be the first to see him in this clothes that hopefully brought some magic. Some 15 minutes later he drove towards his destiny and if anyone saw him they would think they had seen a Cyclops for his courage and strength was unmatched in the world

**Part 6:**  
There he is. Always on time, Ororo thought when she located him at the table. Wow, he is so handsome and her heart made a quick dance in her chest.

There she is, Scott thought when he saw Ororo coming towards their table. She seemed to almost float a little over the floor. Wow, she is breathtaking and his heart began to pump wildly in his chest.  
" Hey," Ororo said and smiled at him as she was to seat herself across from him but he quickly stood up and held the chair out for her before he sat down again.  
" Hey yourself," Scott said softly and smiled widely at her.

Get a grip. She is here to talk business, he kept telling himself but his heart just wouldn't listen to his head.

Concentrate, Wind Rider. He is here to talk business. Nothing else and nothing more, Ororo told herself but her heart just won't listen.  
" So what was it you wanted to tell me?"  
" What was so important?" They both started at once.

Then they looked confused at each other.  
" You mean you didn't ask me to meet you here?" Scott asked Ororo. She shook her head.  
" No, and you didn't ask me to meet you here either?"  
" No."  
" Oh," they both said at once.  
" It was probably the kids. How else could they know where we were going?" Scott thought out loud, wondering why he hadn't thought it before. His thoughts had been too wrapped up in the thought of meeting Ororo.  
" Probably. They were a bit too interested in my dress," Ororo said and looked sadly at it. So much for magic.  
" Well, now that we ARE here we can just as well get the best out of it," Scott said and smiled at her.  
" I agree," she said in her most regal voice but her smile was warm and real.  
" So, you want to dance?" Scott asked her softly a few hours and some glasses of wine later.  
" Yes, I would like that very much."

Scott pulled out her chair for her and took her hand. At the touch they both felt as if they had gotten a small electric shock. Scott guided her to the dance floor and soon they were waltzing around to music as timeless as love itself.  
" By the way I really love your dress," Scott whispered in her hair and Ororo smiled happily and laid her head on his shoulder. As they continued to dance it felt as if their feet didn't touch the floor and they were waltzing on air. Or a small cloud. This night was magical and for a moment in time they could fly, love and dance all at the same time without any words having to be spoken.

**Part 7: Two months later:**  
" Have you seen Remy?" Rogue asked Scott. He turned to face her and Ororo, who he held by the hand, did the same. It was Sunday and fine weather (compliments of a happy Ororo) so Ororo and Scott had taken a walk down by the lake at the edge of the X-property.  
" He was at the baseball field near the house last we saw him," Scott answered.  
" Thanks," she yelled after them and ran off. Scott smiled at her. It had taken time and a talk with Ororo and himself but finally Rogue had seen that she did not have to be so isolated and she had opened up to Remy. After Kitty and Peter they were the most talked about couple among the students. And among the teachers…Scott looked down into Ororo's loving eyes. That price they won. He bent down and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled her down beside him and they seated themselves so they could look out over the lake and into the forest that surrounded the mansion from this side.  
" Scott, I need to know something," Ororo said softly and lifted her head from his shoulder.  
" What, love?" He asked and fiddled with her hair. It looked so beautiful in the sunlight. Like silver or the very rays of the moon captured by a Goddess.  
" Jean has been back for two weeks now. If you…If you still…" Her voice broke and she looked away from him. Scott gently guided her head around to face him.  
" Ororo, look at me," he asked softly. With tears in her eyes she meet his shaded eyes. " I won't lie to you. Jean will always mean a lot to me but you are the one I love," he said, his eyes pleading with her to understand the deep of his feelings.  
" Please believe me."  
" I do," Ororo said and realised that she did indeed believe him. " Scott, I love you."  
" I know," he said softly with a gleam in his eyes. He had introduced Ororo to Star Wars a week before and it had quickly become one of her favourite movies.  
" Uh," she said in mock anger and playfully hit him. He laughed out loud and Ororo smiled. Only she could get this playful and relaxed side forth in Scott and for that she felt special.  
" No, seriously, Scott. I love you and I want to live the rest of my life with you," she looked intensely at him. Say yes. Say yes.  
" Oh, Ororo. Is that what I think it is?" Scott asked her happily.  
" I guess it is. Will you?" She asked him eagerly. Scott got up and knelt on one knee before her.  
" I will be the world's happiest man if you will marry me?" Scott said and took out a jewellery box that he opened and inside there laid a simple silver ring with a pearl in it. When the light fell on it, it seemed as if there was a storm inside it. " Two minds think alike," Scott said with a smile when he saw her astonishment.  
" I will love to marry you," Ororo said and Scott placed the ring on her finger.  
" It is beautiful," Ororo said softly as she looked at it.  
" You are beautiful," Scott said gently and kissed her. This was the happiest day in his life and he felt very blessed to have found a second chance at love, at life. Above them the sun seemed to glow with warm and light as pure as love and bathed them in its light. In the light of love. Now and forever more.

The end. Continues in "The Wedding"


	5. The Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Storm and Scott is getting married and in this mansion everything goes wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to: Jaguarita because she asked for this. Hope you enjoy Storm in her white dress *G*  
> Thanks to Cristina as always for the Beta.
> 
> Note: This story is set before the fall of the Wall. In other words; Russia is still Soviet to keep with the comics around the time where I want this to happen.  
> *mmmm * is telepathically thoughts spoken in the mind. " mmmmm " is spoken out loud.

**Part 1:**  
" What do you think?" Ororo asked as she emerged from the dressing room wearing a dress that would have made Queen Victoria happy, so reserved was it. Ororo and Scott had decided on a summer wedding that would be held outside on the Mansion's property. There were now five days to the wedding and Ororo was out hunting for the right wedding dress with Kitty, Jubilee, Marie, Betsy and Jean. She had had her doubts about whether or not to ask Jean with her but she trusted Scott when he said he was over her so she had decided to try and rebuilt their friendship.  
" About what?" Jean asked absently, looking longingly at a long, satin wedding dress.  
" About the pope's visit to Turkey next month," Betsy answered sarcastically and gave the other psychic woman a killer look. Betsy had disliked Jean from the moment she saw her and the feeling seemed mutual. Maybe it was because they were both psychic or maybe it was because they were so different.  
" Very funny. Shouldn't you be off killing something?" Jean asked icily as she turned back to Ororo and the others. Betsy had a dark past as a hired assassin and Jean never let her forget it nor forgave it. She couldn't believe that Betsy and her husband, Warren, was actually Ororo and Scott's best friends. Well, there's no accounting for taste I guess, she thought darkly.  
" I'll love to kill you," Betsy said sweetly.  
" Ah think it's pretty," Rogue declared. " Maybe more ma style than yours," she added softly. Since she had fallen in love with Remy, her curse weighted even heavier on her.  
" I think it's romantic," Kitty said dreamily. When Peter and her married she wanted a dress like it. With the 10 metre long veil. A real fairytale wedding. Now all she had to do was get him to pop the question.  
" Too old fashioned," Jubilee said and shook her head.  
" If you two could give it a rest, then maybe you'll tell me what you think?" Ororo asked Jean and Betsy and interrupted their staring match.  
" It's terrible. You need something more…modern. More free," Betsy said honestly as she looked Ororo up and down. " More white!" She added as she looked at distaste at the pink dress that made Ororo look like one big candyfloss. She regarded herself as a modern and independent woman but how in Hell would anyone ever want to get married in pink? Black, now that was a colour with possibilities.  
" I think it's fine," Jean said and gave Betsy an annoyed stare. She really didn't care much for the dress but didn't want to agree with Betsy.  
" What do YOU think?" Kitty asked Ororo gently as she turned around in front of the mirror.  
" I don't know…I don't think this is it. Something more…" She couldn't really describe it. She wanted Scott to like the dress. To think she was the most beautiful woman in the world. Well, he already did that but then even more than before.  
" More sexy," Betsy suggested with a smile.  
" Betsy!" She laughed at Ororo's shocked look. " That wasn't …." Ororo stopped as she saw it. The dress she wanted. It was perfect.

**Part 2:**  
" Come on, One-Eye," Logan said and Scott growled at him. It was the evening before Scott and Ororo's wedding and Ororo had occupied one of the livingrooms with Kitty, Jubilee, Marie, Betsy and Jean saying they had "girl things" to discuss. The men had been forced to sit in the TV room.  
" I've told you repeatedly to stop calling me that and NO I don't want a bachelor party," Scott said for the hundredth time.  
" Too bad, Mon Ami, 'cause you are getting one," Remy said with a smirk and the other men nodded. Scott looked shocked at them.  
" Don't worry it's nothing dangerous. We are underage, you know?" Bobby assured him.  
" I appreciate it, Bobby but…" Scott began and smiled at him.  
" No buts. Tonight we're all just a couple of guys having fun," Warren said sternly and Scott nodded.  
" Okay. So, I guess you have a plan?" Scott asked and the others looked around.  
" Well, not exactly…" John began.  
" What the Hell do we need plans for anyway?" Logan growled.  
" How about we play cards?" Remy asked and started to mix some cards.  
" Okay," they all agreed.  
" What shall we play, comrade?" Peter asked softly as Remy handed out cards around the table.  
" Poker, mon amiss," he said with a smirk and Scott took a hand to his brow.  
" You're only saying that because you know you'll win," Bobby complained, remembering that Remy had won all his allowances last week.  
" I'm not," he protested but couldn't hide a smile.  
" Let's just play," Logan growled. " Hey, Wing- Man. How about flying to the kitchen and getting us some beer?"  
" My name is Warren or Angel, not Wing-Man," Warren complained but went to the kitchen anyway and came back with a lot of good stuff. Remy reached for a beer but Scott caught his hand.  
" No beer for you. You're too young."  
" Ah, come on. Just this once?" John asked and grabbed a beer while Scott still held on to Remy's hand.  
" Let 'em, " Logan grunted and Scott cast him a killer look. " Just this once," he added.  
" Very well, but only one each," Scott gave in and the boys cheered and took a beer each.  
" That of course goes only for those between 16 and 18," Warren grinned and took a beer.  
" How is that, comrade?" Peter asked curiously as he took a sip from his beer. " In my country we have no such rules."  
" That's because you're communists, " Warren said simply, with the distaste in that kind of government that all hardworking, wealthy businessmen have. Warren believed in charity just as long as he decided how much to give. He'll never work his butt off so others could live a better life while his was just as all the rests. He just didn't have that feeling of solidarity.  
" Because they can understand the important stuff in life," Logan said and drank from his beer.  
" Which would be what, Logan? Beer, bars and women?" Scott asked amused. Logan just growled at him.  
" We all find pleasure in different things, comrade," Peter said softly and drew a new card from the stack on the middle of the table.  
Much later Remy lay his cards on the table.  
"I can't believe it. He won again," Bobby said irritated as Remy collected all his credits. Good thing they hadn't been playing with real money anymore, they had stopped a few hours ago as Remy had won all the money people had had on them, because if they had even Warren would be on the verge of bankruptcy.  
" I say he cheated," Logan growled.  
"Are you calling me a liar?" Remy asked dangerously and the relaxed atmosphere disappeared as clouds on a warm day.  
" Yeah, I am," Logan said harshly and stared at the young man.  
" Relax. Both of you. It's just a game," Scott ordered and they both drew back.  
" The great leader have spoken," Bobby said drunkenly, having gotten quite a few more beers that the one Scott had allowed. They all had.  
" Damn right!" Scott said with a smirk and seated himself.  
" You know, I always envied Scott that," John said, the beer making them all say things they normally wouldn't say. The others looked puzzled at him.  
" Envied him what?" Remy asked as John didn't continue.  
" That he had that control, that power. He says the word and we all stop or start, whatever he says," John explained.  
" That's because he's such a good leader and comrade," Peter declared.  
" Bull, it's because someone has to lead and One-Eye is the only one who wants the responsibility," Logan voiced his own opinion.  
" What do you care? You hate him," Bobby said.  
" I don't hate him. We're just different," Logan grumbled.  
" Like a balance to be kept. Logan is the muscles and Scott the brain. One can't exist without the other," Peter voiced his theory.  
" Wow, that's the most I've ever heard Peter say all at once!" Scott declared.  
" Then you haven't seen him with Kitty," Remy said dryly.  
" Let's make a toast," Bobby suggested.  
" You always wants to make a toast," Warren said amused.  
" So?" Bobby said drunkenly. " For Scott; the first and foremost X-man."

They all drank.  
" For Logan, may Jean tame the beast within so we can escape all that growling," Scott laughed and Logan growled playfully at him.  
" Well, here's one for you then, One-Eye. May 'Ro marry you before she finds out how great a guy I am," Logan said with a smirk and Scott playfully hit him and the others laughed.

**Part 3:**  
" Uh, that was so sad," Kitty cried and wiped her tears away with the back of her hand.  
" Yeah, but wasn't Leo the greatest?" Jubilee asked dreamily  
" Jubilee! Jack just died," Marie said shocked. They had watched "Titanic" which gave very different kinds of feedback, it seemed.  
" What a waste. To throw the diamond necklace into the water like that," Betsy commented.  
" You're been around Warren too long," Ororo said with a smile. She had enjoyed the movie very much. Such weather! Magnificent. And what love! Incredible.  
" Not long enough," Jean said harshly.  
" So, what should we do now?" Kitty asked, trying to ease the tension between Jean and Betsy.  
" How about a kind of 'truth or dare' to get to know each other better?" Jubilee asked wickedly.  
" Okay," nods followed all the way around.  
" Who shall begin?" Marie asked.  
" Ororo, of course" Jubilee answered. All looked at Ororo and she felt self-conscious.  
" Oh….Hmm, Kitty; who's the world's greatest man?"  
"Peter, of course," Kitty answered simply and named her long time boyfriend.  
" Oh, please. It's Leo. Everyone knows that," Jubilee protested.  
" Now it's Kitty's turn," Marie said before Jubilee started yet another speech about how great Leo was. No matter what Jubilee said, Rogue still refused to believe that he had been a FBI agent and saved the President's life.  
" Rogue, what's the best thing about Remy?"  
" That he loves me even though he'll never be able to touch me," Marie answered softly and tears came to her eyes. Ororo gave her gloved hand a gentle squeeze. Rogue smiled at her and asked;  
" Ororo, when did you know you loved Mr. Summers? When you brought him back?" All looked interested at Ororo.  
" Well, actually from the first moment I saw him but he was with Jean then and…well, if things hadn't turned out the way they did…" They sat in silence for a while.  
" When is it my turn?" Betsy asked to break the silence.  
" You can ask now. I have already asked once," Ororo answered.  
" Jean…" she started in a sugared tone and smiled at her, " How's Logan in bed?"

**Part 4:**  
Scott stood out in the garden under the sunshade in his finest suit and waited with all the anxiety of any husband to be for Ororo to arrive. Kurt, the school's German teacher and a very religious man, stood before him. Kurt could wed them in the Christian faith and Scott had asked him to. Scott thought of himself as a Christian man but not a very religious one. He didn't go to church all that often nor said grace but he believed in the Christian teachings of love, tolerance and freedom for all. Ororo believed in spirits of nature and many different Gods and Goddesses but as there wasn't any priest from her religion nearby she would wed them herself in her religion after Kurt had wed them. They had both wanted to be wed according to their religion so they simply wed twice.  
Scott wished Ororo would hurry up. His head was killing him and it wasn't just from the rays of the sun that reached him. The earlier night's events had left him with a killer hangover. I'm so gonna kill Logan for this, Scott thought as he winced. He caught Logan's eye and the other man winked at him. Damn that man and his healing factor, Scott thought darkly.  
Suddenly the musicians began playing, probably from a mental saying from either Jean or Betsy. Of course, if it had been Betsy it would have been an order.  
* Okay, Lover Boy, here she comes,* Betsy spoke in his mind and he winced again. With his hangover her mental voice sounded like a big bell inside his head. However he forgot everything but Ororo when he saw her. She didn't come from the door which lead to the mansion but flew down from the balcony as gracefully as ever. She was breathtaking. She was wearing a long white dress in what looked like silk or satin with bare shoulders. Around her waist and her neck were tightened white silk veils that fluttered for the wind. On her feet were small, white, flat, silk shoes and in her long white hair was a small half moon shaped tiara with diamonds, probably borrowed or given to her by Betsy as he would never be able to afford such a beautiful but expensive jewellery but Warren could. In her hands was the most beautiful and exotic bouquet of flowers.

Ororo landed gracefully at the beginning of the red carpet and started walking towards Scott. Behind her walked Marie and the other bridesmaids. Ororo had had trouble choosing her maid of honour as she knew that if Jean got the job Betsy would be furious and visa versa. So, she had asked Marie who had joyously accepted.  
Ororo came to a halt besides Scott and laid her bouquet on a chair nearby. She turned back to him and smiled and Scott was completely lost in her eyes. Kurt began the ceremony.  
" Repeat after me; ' I, Scott, take you, Ororo, as my lawful wedded wife. To honour, cherish and love in sickness and health till death do us part,'" Kurt said and Scott repeated his words, giving them his sincerity and belief. Kurt turned to Ororo.

" Repeat after me; ' I, Ororo, take you, Scott, to be my lawful wedded husband. To honour, love and obey in sickness and health till death do us part'" Kurt had had countless discussions with the women, especially Betsy, about the "obey" part and whether or not it should be included in the ceremony until they had decided to just keep it in as they knew Ororo wasn't Christian anyway and Scott would never order her to do anything, least of all something she didn't want to do.  
" The rings," Kurt asked and Scott looked at Remy.  
" Two rings, right here, Mon Ami," he said with a grin and handed the two gold rings over.  
" Repeat after me; 'I, Scott, take you, Ororo, to be my lawful wedded wife in the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit.'"

On the last word, Scott slipped the ring onto Ororo's ring finger.  
"Repeat after me; 'I, Ororo, take you, Scott, to be my lawful wedded husband in the name of the Father, Son and the Holy Spirit.'" Ororo repeated Kurt's words and gently slipped the ring onto Scott's finger.  
" By the power vested in me, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," Kurt said with a smile and as Scott drew Ororo into his embrace and their lips met in a passionly and loving kiss, the others cheered. As they drew apart, Kurt had returned to his seat and Scott held on to Ororo's hands with both of his as they got ready for their second wedding.  
" We ask the forces which created the earth, moon and the stars .." Scott began , having learned the wedding line being spoken by Ororo's people.  
" …to bless this union. To make us one with all living things. To bless this love we fell in our hearts. Let us feel Your nearness. Parted but never apart. Alone but never abandoned," Ororo spoke softly. Marie threw some rose petals over the couple as she had been told.  
" Make us one. Inseparable. Always," Scott repeated huskily and drew her into a kiss, sealing their union and once again the others cheered. Scott and Ororo drew reluctantly apart and started walking hand in hand, down the red carpet between the chairs where their friends sat.

**Epilogue** :  
Ororo and Scott ran hand in hand down the stairs of the mansion and tried to avoid too many of the rice their friends were throwing after them. Ororo turned around and threw the bouquet and Rogue caught it and smiled.  
" Is that a hint, cherè?" Remy asked her lovingly and drew her into an embrace, her clothes preventing her from killing him.  
Ororo and Scott reached the carriage which would take them to the airport and from there they'll fly to Hawaii for their honeymoon for three weeks.  
" Farewell, my friends, and thanks for everything," Ororo yelled and waved at them as they sat in the carriage.  
" Yes, thanks…And don't kill each other while we're away," Scott said with a grin and the others laughed and looked at Jean and Betsy who for once seemed to agree on something; that was so NOT funny. Just because Jean's piece of cake had 'accidentally' fallen into her lap and ruined her fine dress didn't mean that Betsy had had anything to do with it. But of course Jean had thought so and Betsy had 'accidentally' lost her cake all over her dress. Suddenly cakes had started to float and the students had looked forward to a food fight but Xavier had stopped it before everything ended in chaos and told Jean and Betsy to behave to alls amusement. Well, almost all. Jean and Betsy had looked angrier than Logan on a bad day. But that still didn't prove anything. They had NOT started it. Absolutely not. It was a conspiracy, that's what it was.  
" God speed, meine freunde," Kurt wished them and they were on their way.  
" So, was it everything you ever hoped it would be?" Scott asked Ororo as she nestled against him on their way to the airport. She raised her head from his shoulder and smiled at him.  
" Much more. Much more, love," she answered softly and kissed him. When the coachman said they had reached the airport, they didn't hear it.

The End


End file.
